A crayon containing a colorant, an organic solvent, a resin and a gelling agent as main components has been conventionally well known. As an example, a crayon obtained by dissolving or dispersing a gelling agent comprising dibenzylidene sorbitol, tribenzylidene sorbitol, or a derivative thereof, a resin component and a coloring agent in an organic solvent to prepare a mixture, and then cooling and solidifying the mixture (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In recent years, as safety standards of crayon have come to be severe, a crayon produced using glycol monoalkyl ethers as an organic solvent has been proposed (see Patent Literature 3), and on the other hand, a crayon with improved writing quality under severe circumstances or on any writing surfaces formed of various materials has been proposed (see Patent Literature 4).
Such conventional crayons contain a phthalate ester plasticizer such as dibutyl phthalate or butylbenzyl phthalate so that the crayon has a suitable hardness, that is, so that the crayon has a good feeling when used, as well as the crayon can provide water resistant writings (see Patent Literature 2). However, it has recently come to be feared that the phthalate ester plasticizers might be toxic, and while there is a trend that the use thereof is being regulated in various products, an alternative plasticizer to be incorporated in crayons for instead of the conventional phthalate ester plasticizers is called so that the resulting crayon can provide water resistant writings.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-23619B    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-41716B    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-209679A    Patent Literature 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-274246A